Faith and Missy Get Stuck On Gaea
by AlyannaLavigne
Summary: It's a cool story where Missy (ME) and Faith (My best bud) go to Gaea. Be on the lookout for part 2 coming soon!
1. Part 1

Faith and Missy get stuck on Gaea  
by: the mysteriously talented Snowflake!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Escaflowne except Missy and Faith. (Well, actually, my friend Li owns Faith, but I have the rights for now.)  
Remember to R/R, but check the facts at the end before you respond with ideas! Cuz if you don't I'LL SIC MILERNA ON YOU!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
One day, back in the 3rd grade, Missy and Faith were out at recess playing when all of a sudden, a big beam of light came down, and took them to a strange place (also known as Gaea!). After the two landed and the dust settled, a weird-looking teenager was standing in front of them. "Hey, where'd the sandbox go?" Faith asked (she wasn't too bright.) "I think the big kid took it away." Missy said. (She wasn't too bright back then either.) "What big kid?" Faith asked, still looking for the sandbox. "That one." Missy said, pointing at the really tall guy standing in front of them. "Who the hell are you?" Faith asked (I also forgot to mention that Faith had a cussing problem back then.) "I'm Folken Fanel. And you're sitting on the floor of my castle." the big kid said. "Your castle? We both know that it's gonna be mine." another kid said, "Who are these girls?" "I'm Missy, and this is my bestest buddy Faith." Missy said, "Who are you?" "I'm Van Fanel. And this is gonna be my castle when I grow up." the little kid said. "Wow. This whole thing is gonna be yours?" Faith asked. "Yep. Cuz I'm gonna be king." Van said. "That's silly. There's no more kings. My teacher told me so." Missy said. "Sure there are. My daddy's king of Fanelia right now." Van said. (Isn't he cute?) "Fanelia? But we're in Japan. We were playing in the sandbox, and then Fokey took it away." Missy said, glaring at Folken. "Whatever." Folken said, and he walked away. "What's Japan? I've never heard of it." Van said. Missy and Faith looked at each toher in delight. They had finally gotten out of Japan! They exchanged high-fives as Van looked at them strangely. All of a sudden, the castle shook. "What the hell is that?" Faith asked. "It's the soldiers from Ziebakk." Van said. "Soldiers? Are they bad?" Faith asked once again. (Remember, this kid isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree...) "Yeah. They're trying to destroy the castle." Van said, as he led Missy and Faith off to the front of the castle. The two girls looked out the big window, and saw two big robots fighting. All of a sudden, the castle shook again, and the girls tumbled out of the open hangar near where they were standing. (aren't my stories unpredictible?)  
  
After their fall, they were in yet another big room. They decided to walk around to see if they could find any other people. All they found were a lot of empty rooms and one room with 2 other kids that were sleeping. The girls decided to sneak in the room and see if they could wake up the sleeping kids. "HAY! WWWWAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Faith yelled. The two boys that were sleeping ended up jumping out of their beds, and running out of the room. Faith and Missy just stood there giggling. They decided that they should go talk to the boys - under Missy's insistence. "Hey. Did we scare you?" Missy asked sweetly. "Yeah! You can't just scream at people when they're sleeping." The blonde one said. "Yeah. Chesta's right." the other boy said. "Well, we're sowwy." Missy said, shushing Faith before she could retort. "That's okay. Hi. I'm Chesta, and this is Dalet. I'm sure Dilandau would be somewhere around here, but Emperer Dorney is showing him how to pilot a gymeluf." the little blond kid said. "What's a gymeluf?" Faith asked. "It's a big robot thingie!" Dalet said. "Wow. We don't have those in Japan." Missy said. "Where's Japan?" Chesta asked puzzled, "It must be one of the new country's on Gaea." "Gaea? Wow. We're on a different planet! Yess!!!" Faith said excitedly. "Uh-oh. Breathe Faith. Don't want a pleasure overload." Missy said quickly.   
  
Later on, Chesta and Dalet were finishing the tour of the Vione (aka the floating fortress thingie.) "Well, that's everything." Dalet said, tired. He had decided that sleep was more important than hanging out with a couple of girls. (And who could blame him? LOL) "Hey, who are these girls, and what are they doing here?" a silver-haired kid asked. "I'm Missy, and this is Faith." Missy said. "Oh my god! You're cute!!!" Faith yelled, glomping the silver-haired kid. "What the hell?" the kid asked. (Obviously, he had a cussing problem too.) "That's Dilandau." Chesta said, suddenly depressed. "I see." Missy said. The two just watched in amazement as Faith glomped all over poor little Dilandau. "Ooh! I'll call you Dilly!!!" Faith said, excited more than ever. Everyone but Faith sighed.   
  
OKay! Be sure to R/R and if you want, give me some ideas! Just remember these facts:  
-Faith likes Dilandau (DUH)  
-Missy's going to end up with Allen  
-Missy's going to be accidentally left behind, so she ventures to Asturia  
-Faith is going to be Dragon Slayer 


	2. Part 2

Okay. The first update YAY! I know it's kinda short, but I'm sure I'll have another creative spurt. Anyway, I don't own Escaflowne, and all that happy crap. You know the rest...  
  
Faith and Missy Get Stuck On Gaea Part 2   
by: The Unique Snowflake  
  
About a year after their encounter with Van and Dilandau, the girls had become part of the Dragon Slayers. "Come on Faith, WAKE UP!" Missy yelled. No luck. Faith wasn't the light sleeping type. "Mrmph. Dilly, why can't you be like Joey?" Faith said, still very much asleep. Missy and Dalet giggled. "HEY FAITH, IT'S JOEY!!!" Dalet yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where?!?!?!" Faith asked, suddenly leaping out of bed. "Darn you." Missy said, handing Dalet a dollar. "Told ya so." Dalet said, sticking his tongue out. By then, Faith was awake, and mad because everyone had woken her up for no apparrent reason. "Stupid people. Why does everyone have to wake me up so early in the morning?" Faith asked, annoyed. "It's 10:00am Faith. Everyone else is up already." Chesta said, walking into the room. "Well, I get up at the crack of noon, not the crack of 10:00. Remeber that." She said, and went back to sleep. "She's hopeless." Missy said, as Chesta and Dalet nodded in agreeance. 


End file.
